Too Good to Ignore (LucciPaulie)
by Senri-Taichou
Summary: Kaku had warned him about this, but he didn't care. It felt too good to ignore anyway. SLASH! SEX! SEME!PAULIE/UKE!LUCCI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! MA RATING!


**Title: **Too Good to Ignore

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category(ies): **Harry Potter and One Piece

**Genre: **Romance/

**Rating: **MA

**Pairings: **Paulie/Lucci,

**Warnings: **Sex! Slash! Seme!Paulie/Uke!Lucci!OCC! Don't like, don't read!

**Summary: **Kaku had warned him about this, but he didn't care. It felt too good to ignore anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own One Piece. I therefore,do not own Lucci, or Paulie, or Kaku. This I merely for pure amusement.

**Akira: Hello there, dear readers mine! As you can probably tell, this will be a Paulie/Lucci pairing fic, though it will center more around Lucci and his thoughts and feelings. I am aware that Lucci will be out of character during this fic, but I liked it so I decided to post it and hey - This is the only Paulie/Lucci fic I have found where Lucci is the Uke! Besides, everyone deserves to have that person that they can let lose around. Paulie just so happens to be Lucci's... And now i have another idea. Damn. I do warn you that I am rather new to the One Piece community and that this is the first smut fic I have ever written so... Criticism is good, but be nice! If you don't like slash, please don't read!**

* * *

Too Good to Ignore

"This is dangerous, Lucci. I don't care what you do with Paulie, but don't get in any further than you can handle. We have a mission to complete, and we can't have you endangering the mission simply because you could not control your hormones."

Kaku's words echoed loudly around Lucci's mind, a haunting presence that plagued his thoughts – a sharp reminder of the dangers of his actions, even as his lips were assaulted – Even as Paulie's body hovered, tauntingly warm, above his own – Even as he returned the man's desperate kisses, digging up suppressed moans of pleasure and keens of want from both himself, and Paulie. The kiss was not gentle – was not soft in the faintest inkling of the word, but Lucci could care less; Paulie pressed down on him in demand, their clothes long since mused from their activities. Lucci's mind could not stay focused; he could not concentrate on the words he knew spoke the truth – He couldn't deny them either, yet, he was unable to do anything about it.

At the time, Lucci had brushed Kaku's warning off, confident in his ability to control himself and angered at the mere thought that Kaku assumed he would lose focus of the mission – that he was lose control when faced with the blonde haired man. He had scoffed, determined that he could restrain himself from giving in to Paulie's inviting touch and not-so-hidden advances – That he could suppress his desire; hide it far from sight, buried deep within his person where it would never be found and used against him. He was sure that he could succeed in his self-assigned mission – so positive that he was stronger than those weaklings, whom allowed their emotions to fuel their actions and lost sight of their goal. He was Rob Lucci; he felt as though that had explained his confidence – Perhaps, at one time, it had. He was by no means weak, proven by his job as a foreman of Galley-la – By his years training, and working for CP9, earning him his right as leader of the mission that was currently in danger. Surely, he could handle one man?

Yet here he was, pinned sharply down into the man's rough couch, Paulie's body pressed close against his own, a source of heat that only seeked to spread through Lucci's body and toy with his mind. Paulie's breath – so warm – so desperate – was layered heavily with the taste of cigar smoke and the wine they had just consumed and mixed harshly with Lucci's own hot pants, heated by their actions – Their need – Their desire. Lucci arched into the man's touch, driven by the unexplained fire that had taken root within the pit of his stomach and flooded his veins, racing after Paulie's calloused hands. Paulie appeared to be no better off than Lucci – His breath coming in short gasps as he made work on Lucci's mouth, prying his lips – red and sore from kissing – open with short nips and taunting tongue, mapping out the cavity, and taking Lucci's taste in for his own.

It seemed like years had past since the two men had sat down for what was supposed to be a friendly dinner and a glass of red wine – Lucci could not fathom what had made him agree to join the man for the evening, despite his earlier convictions. Perhaps he had been trying to prove that he could handle himself – that, despite the fact that the two were in such close proximity, that he resist the urge to be with the man. Should that be the case, Lucci knew he had lost the moment he had agreed to join the man, for he had noticed, in the back of his mind, the triumphant glint that had entered Paulie's eyes when he had agreed. Had taken notice to the pleased curl of the man's lip when he had shown up on his doorstep at precisely six o'clock. The blonde man had looked different than his usual rough style of clothing – Gone, had been his blue work pants and jacket, replaced by dark denim and a white dress shirt, though the cloth had been untucked from the man's pants. Gone, had been the man's goggles and heavy boots, switched out for a lose tie which had been placed around his neck and black shoes which took up place on his feet. Perhaps that had been when Lucci had began to lose confidence in his ability to make it through the night without incidence.

And Lucci knew, as the night progressed, that getting out of the mess that he had gotten himself into, would be very hard. While the food had been enjoyable, Lucci had not been able to concentrate on the very reason he had showed up – Too distracted, as he was, by Paulie. By the way the man moved around him as he served dinner – Of how the man brushed against him or held his gaze a moment too long. Of how his lips would pull upward into a sinful smirk, as he made some absent-minded comment that could have been only been taken in one way. Perhaps things had really gone downhill when the blonde had pulled out the wine. They had moved to the living-room – a stupid idea, Lucci had scolded himself later on – and had taken up residence on the very couch Lucci was now being attacked on. The wine – a rich, red wine that had been given to Paulie as some sort of gift from a friend – had been of the finer selections, yet Lucci hadn't gotten more than a few, small sips before Paulie had leaned over and pressed his lips against his own.

Lucci hadn't meant for it to go this far – He had meant to push the man off him, retrieve Hittori from wherever the bird had flown off to, and leave. He had meant to end Paulie's actions before the man had even began to properly proceed. He had meant to forget the entire thing had even happened, distance himself from Paulie for the remainder of his mission and continue on with life in Water 7 without problem.

He hadn't meant to give into Paulie's, at the time, hesitant kisses and nervous touches. He hadn't meant to reconnect his lips to Paulie's own, chapped and slightly dry ones. He hadn't mean to lean into the man's gentle shiftings, allowing the man to ease him back – almost lovingly – against the age-old blue cushions. He hadn't meant to become so entrapped in his want – for touch and love and Paulie – and lose his head and forget that he was supposed to be undercover, searching for the answer as to where the blueprints were or even simply working at Galley-la. He hadn't meant too, but he couldn't resist. Couldn't resist Paulie's touches, or kisses, or even the mere presence of his body pressing – hot and commanding and needing – over his own.

He knew what he was doing was wrong - That he was endangering the mission that they had worked so hard on, and had taken so much time to even get as far as they had. He knew it was wrong of him, as a CP9 agent, to allow himself to give in to his desires. Knew, that as a trained assassin - as a weapon of the government - that he did not deserve to have such privileges. He knew that if he continued with what he was doing - what he was feeling - that things would only get harder and he knew it wasn't fair. He knew it wasn't fair to the other CP9 agents. He knew it wasn't fair to himself. He knew it wasn't fair for _Paulie._

Yet he had long since lost any thought of protest when Paulie had drew his tongue into his own mouth, sucking lightly on the appendage and scrapping his teeth along the top of the muscle. The moan that had erupted from Lucci's throat was loud, even muffled as it was by Paulie's mouth. Lucci's slender hands wormed their way from where they had laid, grasping at the couch to tangle in the man's blonde locks. He tugged; pressing their mouths closer together and coaxing a hazy groan from Paulie, in which went straight through Lucci's body and rested somewhere near his groin. Paulie's hands slid – much broader than Lucci's own – along Lucci's chest and stomach and sides, pulling impatiently at the thin fabric of Lucci's black shirt and ghosting along the man's pale skin. Lucci arched into the touch, their hips meeting at the sudden action and they broke apart momentarily, leaving nothing but a thin rope if saliva between the two of them.

Their lips were connected just as quickly, and almost desperately, as Paulie ground his hips into Lucci's own, but the kiss didn't last any longer. Paulie retracted his lips, moving to ghost along Lucci's jaw and neck – nipping, kissing, and sucking on the skin in which he found. Lucci's couldn't with hold the gasp which burst forth from him, his eyes fluttering at the hot trail left behind by the other man, tilting his head in order to give the man more access. Paulie took the gift in stride, his tongue drifting over the space behind Lucci's ear, nipping lightly at the appendage and suckling lowly on his ear lob. Lucci shivered in unsuppressed want, the sound of Paulie's breath – quick and rasping from arousal – sending jolts through Lucci's body.

Lucci's hands copied Paulie's own movements, raking over the body in which hovered over top of him, sharp fingernails digging into cotton shirt with impatience and tugging on the man's tie. In quick movements, Paulie's shirt had been disposed of, thrown carelessly to the side by Lucci. The man wasted no time in thinking about it, choosing, instead, to commit the feel of Paulie's body to memory – every grove and contour. Even dip and crease. Paulie's hands ran lower, grasping Lucci's hips and digging sharply into his bones as their clothed erections met in time.

Paulie was kissing him again, harsh and needy and Lucci found he couldn't really care less if there was something wrong with what he was doing. His own shirt had gone missing, though how he had missed that action, Lucci wasn't exactly aware and he didn't really care. All he cared about was Paulie – Paulie's touch on his hips – Paulie's lips on his own – Paulie's need pressing down upon him – Paulie's mere presence. Skilled fingers dipped below the edge of his pants, teasing the skin that rested just above his privates, scraping along and earning a sharp gasp of need from the raven haired man. He wasn't aware if he was saying anything – if any words had fallen from his mouth as Paulie worked on his body – Wasn't aware if he made any sense apart from his deep moans and sharp gasps. He supposed if he was, then Paulie would be no better off than he was. The words in which Lucci could hear falling from the man's mouth were muffled, interrupted by heated moans and lost to the both of them.

Paulie's hands had began to move lower, the button of Lucci's pants having been opened and allowing the man the ease of slipping his hand down past the raven haired man's underwear and teasing lightly at the skin that rested there. Lucci couldn't repressed the loud moan that burst from his lips as Paulie's fingernails trailed over the base of his erection, digging deep into his skin and sending a wave of pleasure through him. He could feel Paulie smirking against his lips – could feel the smugness that radiated off of the blonde haired man and he growled in response, nipping harshly at the man's lips. Paulie jolted back in surprise and ran his tongue over his now sore lips, sending Lucci a reproachful glance. Lucci merely smirked up at the man in response, twisting his hands back within the man's hair and pressing their lips together in an act of desperation. Paulie's hands continued to work at Lucci's base, drifting over sensitive skin and digging lowly into Lucci's member. Lucci arched into the foreman's touch, grinding their hips together and creating a slow sort of heat that twisted within Lucci's stomach.

The weight was gone; Paulie no longer a heated presence that pressed up against his body and pinned him down onto the scratchy material of the couch. The sudden chill that came from losing Paulie's body heat was unexpected and Lucci shivered at the feeling. Dark eyes, hazy from want and need, gazed around in sharp confusion and searched for any sign of Paulie, wondering why the man had disappeared. He found him easily enough, towering over the couch in which Lucci was still spread out on, peering down at him with that god-damned smirk of his. Lucci didn't care – eyes, half-lidded with lust, wondered over the blonde's body in appreciation, determined to take in every last detail that he could. Paulie was, by no means, an unattractive man; he was toned and muscled from working on ships his entire life and tanned from spending so much time in the sun. His hair – silky, lush, and easy to run his hands through – was a sharp golden colour that had fallen from its place slicked back and now fell before the man's face. His lips, coloured a deep red shade from their activities, were parted slightly and short, rushed breathes left him. His face had gained a rosy hue that had spread alongside his cheek bones and traveled downward to his heaving chest. His eyes – dear God, his _eyes_ – darkened by lust and want had taken on a dark blue colour, bore into Lucci's own with a hazy need.

A deep chuckle distracted Lucci from his observation, tearing his gaze away from Paulie's body and forced him to focus upon the man in a less dazed manner. Paulie's lips had retained their sinful smirk and the man peered down at Lucci in triumph, earning a slight frown from the very man that he had been kissing mere moments before. "Like what you see?" His words, more clear then they had ever been that evening, were purred in an almost cat-like fashion, despite it being Lucci whom held the Cat-Cat powers. Lucci didn't bother to hide the shiver that raced through him at the man's husky tone and Paulie's smirk widened as he observed the reaction he had on the slighter man. Lucci growled in annoyance, dark eyes flashing as slender hands reached out to tug the other man closer to his person. Sharp fingernails raked along the man's hip bones ghosting over tender skin and followed shortly by Lucci's moist tongue. Paulie gasped at the feeling and the sudden coolness that accompanied it – broad hands taking rest upon Lucci's shoulders as he tried to remain upright. Lucci smirked against the tan skin, his nose tracing along the edge of Paulie's pants, hot breath drifting through the fabric that separated Lucci from Paulie's aching erection.

"No more than you do," Lucci's words were spoken into the man's stomach, earning a quivering motion from the muscles in which he was attacking. Paulie groaned at the action, pressing his hips forward and grinding them against Lucci's chest in a need for friction. Lucci stiffened at the touch, fingers pausing as they rested upon man's belt. After a moment of indecision, Lucci slipped the belt off and tugged at the man's jeans, popping the button and dropping the material to the wooden floor. A moment later, Paulie's boxers joined the jeans on the floor and Paulie was left naked before him.

Their lips were pressed together once more, Paulie's body arched in order for their lips to touch. Lucci ran his hands over the blonde man's body, dragging over his back and digging into his ass. Paulie groaned into the touch and pulled at Lucci's own remaining clothing in annoyance – Lucci allowed the man to undress him without protest, intertwining his hands into the man's hair and pulling the man lower onto the couch until the man rested above him once more. Their bodies touched in desperation, grinding against each other and creating a mess of tangled limbs and endless moans. Paulie's hands wondered over Lucci's body, now unhindered by the clothing he had worn prior, drifting over the man's ass and legs, pressing sharply against the man's thighes. His lips followed shortly after – Ghosting across Lucci's chest, dragging along his stomach, suckling on his perk nipples, tracing over his hips and teasing at the man's erection. Paulie's tongue flicked out, tasting the skin of Lucci's cock and the action -so strange – so foreign – so _addictive_ – caused Lucci to gasp and buck into Paulie's touch.

Encouraged by this reaction, Paulie ran his tongue over the member once more, taking in the taste and texture eagerly. Lucci's hands wound deep within Paulie's blonde locks, sharp nails digging into the smalls scalp and pressing downward needingly. The sounds that fell from the normally stoic man only drove Paulie further – He took Lucci into his mouth, scrapping his tongue over the member, sucking lowly on it. Lucci fingers tightened in Paulie's hair, pressing him downward and arching upward in desperation. The fire in Lucci stomach twisted and turned, a harsh jolt racing through his body when Paulie bit down, and causing a short scream to burst from Lucci's mouth.

"Nhn... hah – P-Paul-ie!"

The reaction was all Paulie needed – Driven by a new sort of desperation, Paulie crushed his lips against Lucci's in a messy kiss that was over just as fast as it had began. Three fingers had taken up residence where Paulie's lips had been not a moment before and Lucci wasted no time in setting to work on them – Yet, he was unwilling to give into Paulie so easily and smirked as he grasped Paulie's hand with his own, steadying the appendage as he traced his tongue along their underside and pressing hard against their tips. Opened-mouthed kisses ghosted over the digits before pulling them into his mouth and sucking lowly on them. He nipped and bit along their sides, his dark eyes never leaving those of Paulie's as the man stared down at him, eyes hazy from lust. Lucci smirked, his eyes half-mass as he withdrew the fingers from his mouth, his tongue curling along them, before he drew them into his mouth again. He groaned as he continued this pattern, the sound erupting from his throat, and he was quick to speed up the pace – Desperate moans filtered from his muffled mouth, ropes of saliva running down his chin and connecting Paulie's hand to his mouth – His hold on the man's hand tightened and he bucked his hips, trying to create the much needed friction. Paulie swallowed heavily, his lips parted as he panted in needed and his free hand gripped Lucci's hips hard enough to draw blood. Lucci jerked at the action, his back arching clean off of the couch and rubbing his center against Paulie. The foreman responded in kind, his blonde hair falling around his face as he ground into Lucci.

Finally, it became too much for Paulie to handle and he wrenched his fingers from Lucci's mouth, replacing them with his own lips once more. The raven haired man kissed back eagerly, shuddering as he felt Paulie's fingers, now cool with saliva, run along his crack and tease his opening. Paulie dug a finger in, raking along the puckered entrance, before slipping the finger in. Lucci gasped at the intrusion, unaccustomed to the feeling and shifted, impaling himself further on Paulie's finger. The blonde man kissed Lucci harshly as he withdrew the finger, only to slam in back inside the slim man. Lucci moaned in need and it wasn't long before Paulie slipped another finger inside him, fallowed shortly by the last. Lucci bucked and moaned, wanting more – needing more. Paulie thrust his fingers inside Lucci, curving them, scrapping his fingernails along Lucci's walls and receiving heated shouts for his efforts.

But Lucci was impatient and he tugged at Paulie's hair, parting their lips just long enough for him to gasp out in need. "Paulie... Hurry up... And fuck me... Now!" The man did not need telling twice; he withdrew his fingers one last time before he grasped Lucci's hips and raised them off of the couch. Lucci clung at Paulie's back in order to keep his balance, his legs wrapping around Paulie's waist and ground his hips against Paulie's erection in impatience. Paulie shifted, placing his head at Lucci's entrance and in one, quick, movement, entered Lucci.

The raven haired man let out a startled gasp, his fingers tightening on their hold and Paulie swooped down to press his lips against Lucci's comfortingly. For several moments, the blonde haired man did not move, and then Lucci gave a jerk of his hips. "God.. Paulie... Move!" The man panted out, unable to restrain himself as he bucked his hips once more. Paulie swallowed thickly and drew out of Lucci – Only to ram harshly back inside the man.

The next few moments went by quickly for Lucci and he could barely remember what had been said, or if anything had been said at all, or what they had done. He remembered only the pleasure – the feel of Paulie inside him – the touch of his hands across his warm skin – the twisting feeling in his stomach – the sharp thrust in which had left him seeing nothing but stars for several moments. He remembered Paulie's mouth against his own, their moans mixing together and the sharp gasps of their breathes – the taste of his own person that lingered in Paulie's mouth – the sound of his own name, being pulled from Paulie's lips. He remembered the tightening in his stomach – the sharp flare of fire and knowing that he wouldn't last much longer – gasping out to the man whom was currently ramming into him.

"Ah! Hah- Nhn! P-Pail-ie – hah! I-I'm gun-na – hah – cum!"

Paulie's fingers had tightened on his hips, his thrusts picking up speed, digging deeper into his person. He gasped into Lucci's mouth, his own release near. "Then – Nhn – C-Cum with – me!" That was all it took – Paulie's words sent a jolt through Lucci and he arched harshly, his mouth open in a scream that was swallowed by Paulie as he came, splattering their stomachs with his seed. Not a second later, Paulie came as well, spilling his seed inside Lucci with one, hard, thrust.

Paulie's arms gave out and, their energy spent, the two fell back onto Paulie's couch. The blonde man withdrew from Lucci carefully and maneuvered himself until he was pressed between the couch and Lucci, his toned arms intertwined around the man's slim waist. There was a moment of silence, in which neither Paulie nor Lucci spoke or moved, to busy with the task of recatching their breath and lost within their own thoughts. The warmth of Paulie's body soothed Lucci and he curled into the feeling, one hands resting atop the man's chest and Paulie lazily carded his hand through Lucci's hair, pressing gentle kisses to the man's forehead and lips. A warm kind of feeling had settled in Lucci's stomach – different than the one he had experienced earlier, or had ever had. This was something that Lucci was unfamiliar with. This was something that Lucci had never experienced before. This was contentment.

Paulie shifted slightly, dragging the quilt that rested over the back of the couch to cover both their bodies and Lucci found himself pressing closer to the man. His arms slid around the man until he was clutching the man's waist, their legs a tangle of limbs and Paulie brushed some of Lucci's stray hair from his face as he lent forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you, Lucci," the man breathed, his voice soft and full of truth; Lucci hesitated for only a moment before he shifted forward, returning the quick kiss. The words that fell of his lips were so different than what Lucci ever thought he would say – he certainly never thought that he would ever mean them. But he did, he knew that much and he didn't waste any time in thinking about the mission or CP9. He simply spoke the truth and he wished, for the first time ever, that he could stay there, with Paulie, forever.

"I love you too, Paulie..."

Kaku had warned him about this, but he didn't care. It felt too good to ignore anyway.

* * *

**Akira: And there you have it folks! I hope I didn't do too bad for my first time - it was actually surprisingly hard for me to get started on this and it took me about the span of three days. I know that Lucci is usually seme in most stories or one-shots that included him, but the moment I saw him and Paulie for the first time I thought that Lucci would make the most adorable uke, so I went ahead and decided to write a one-shot where he _was _uke. I actually came up with this one-shot when working on a different Paulie/Lucci fic.**

**I've already came up with several ideas for other Paulie/Lucci one-shots, but I don't think they'll be posted for a while now. I've already decided to work on a Iceberg/Franky one-shot next, so that is at the top of my list right now. But I'll also be working on a Paulie/Iceberg one-shot and then maybe I'll do another Paulie/Lucci one. I'm not too sure.**

**Anyway! You know the drill - Read and Review! Since you've already read the thing, now it's review time! Criticism is appreciated. Flames will be given to Lucci.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
